Revenge can be sweet
by QuestionableSince1996
Summary: reveng of wally west! the boys play a prank on wally and he wants revenge but something goes wrong... artemis and kid flash!


I never meant to do what I did… I didn't even know what the hell I did. As far as I know it was all an accident… and just so you people know… I DIDN'T DO SHIT! This woman just likes to start fights.

"WEST!" she yelled. Shit she probably just figured out I wasn't even paying attention to her 'little' speech about… well I have no clue… and now I'm going to have to pay… great… not.

"What?"

"God, why do I even try… all you're going to do is do it again." She said as she smacked her head, it must have hurt because it left a red mark on her forehead. OWW.

"What did I do anyway?" now I regret asking it.

"You know what you did!" she said pointing at me. She looked really pissed, and that's when I realized what it was that she was talking about. Oh shit… I'm a dead man.

"Oh…" I said getting ready to run for my life.

Well you see… her hair was, well… pink. I KNOW… I KNOW! But it wasn't meant for her…

_Although you had to admit she does look cute with pink hair…_

SHUT UP INNER ME!

Like I was saying, before I was so ruddily interrupted…

_Sorry…_

Yeah I know. Any way…

/Flashback/

_Get back here Boy Blunder!" I screamed as I ran around the cave with just a towel around my waist…_

"_Ha-ha…" (__**You know that creepy laugh that robin does on the show**__) i was still trying to find that little twerp. (And you know what else they locked my door so couldn't get into my room… and since the door was made out of something I couldn't vibrate through) (__**sorry but it sounds better if he can't get in his room. TRUST ME!**__). _

_But you see I didn't know that the Megon, Black Canary, and _**THE IT**_ had come back from their training. It was really… embarrassing… and I mean embarrassing._

"_AHH!" Megon Screamed as she closed her eyes._

"_GREAT! I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!" _**THE IT**_ said with a huge blush on her face._

"_WALLY! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES" Black Canary covered her eyes._

"_What's wrong Speedster?" I turned around I saw Supie and Aqualad laughing their asses off. They were in it too!_

"_Where is he!" I hissed as I grabbed Kaldur by the caller of his shirt._

"_My Friend I think you should worry more about what's now not around your waist." He said while laughing. I looked down and saw… well guess what I didn't see… that's right! The towel was gone… and when I looked to my left so was Supie! _

_Oh they are so dead…_

_And for that whole day I was running in super speed… so no one could see me (except my Uncle, Supie, and Daddy Supie… who all laughed and just well made fun of Me.) that is until I saw my clothes hanging off a tree behind the cave…_

_And since the moment I found my clothes I've been thinking of different ways to get my revenge on those 3 idiots… NO BODY MESSES WITH WALLY WEST!_

_AND I MEAN NO BODY!_

_But before I finished my plan I made sure that Black Canary punished them first and trust me you never want to be the person Canary punishes… it almost made me not want to get my revenge… almost._

_So here was my revenge:_

_Take Robin's suits and put it in the washer with all the white colors… they turned pink_

_Take Supie's Boots and put them somewhere he can never find them *EVIL LAUGH*_

_Take Kaldur's water sword (__**or whatever that thing he uses**__)and put ultra-stick glue on them and wait till he picks them up (they will never come off!)_

_And for the last touch I put pink dye in all their shampoos! *Evil Laugh*_

/End of Flashback/

Damn… I must of put the dye, that was meant for Robin, in Artemis's Shampoo… did I say that I'm a dead man yet… Because I'm so dead.

"WALLECE WEST!" now I so wish she had said her real name because I would have said it!

"Oh shut up it was an accident." Crap it's like I had no control over my mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" now her yelling in my face was getting annoying…

"It was meant for Robin, Supie, and Kaldur." I said calmly… I know I should look scared… and trust me I am… I made sure she couldn't see it.

"IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE… NOW MY HAIR IS PINK!" she yelled pulling at her hair so I could see.

And just so you people know… I have absolute no power over my body; I think Dr. Fate is controlling me again!

I… I mean my body just grabbed Artemis's shirt and kissed her… I had to admit it kind of rocked… she kissed great… that is until the 3 idiots started to yell.

"WEST!" (Kaldur)

"WHEN I GET YOU, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD!" (Supie)

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"(Boy Blunder)

We stopped kissing, she looked really cute when she blushes… and really pink doesn't look that bad on her…

"You look good with pink hair." I whispered in her ear, she shivered and when I looked back at her face her blush got darker.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Now would be a good time to run but before I left, I took the camera that was sitting on the table and took a picture of them all four of them… now I was a dead man walking… running that is…

But during the whole 'Run for my life' run, the only thing I couldn't help remembering when me and Artemis kissed was that old man saying 'Find your own little spit fire, one that won't let you get away with nothing'

And just so all of you know… I'm not getting away with crap now that I kissed that woman… Great West… your probably not even going to see tomorrow… but it was so worth it… the revenge and… that kiss…

The End

_**I know odd but I had this idea stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. I hope: MadHope likes it! It's dedicated to you! **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL!  
-Freaky-Hazel-Eyed-Girl**_


End file.
